


Taming his Dragon

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bindings, Bottom Charlie Weasley, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Clamp, Flogging, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, but I promise everyones on board, dubcon, seems a bit like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Taming his dragon isn’t easy, but it's always worth it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Shorts





	Taming his Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> Written for the rarepair shorts 2019 Winter Festival for the amazing themightyflynn.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta, Lex, the mods of this fest, and of course, themightyflynn , who I have admired from afar for her talented writing and the way she captivates these characters so well. I might have binged all of your Draco/Charlies before writing this, and I just hope that you like it as much as I enjoy your works. Also thanks to smirkingcat for answering my panicked email and being so supportive.

Taming a dragon isn’t easy.  
  
It takes patience. Strength. But above all, determination.  
  
The last part is the one that dwindles first. It’s easy to give up. It’s easy to give in.  
  
Draco knew this all too well. How easy it was to follow the herd. To do what is asked, without considering the consequences.  
He flew around the angry Fireball, dodging balls of heat and fiery flames. No matter how hard they tried, the dragon would not calm down.  
  
Circling again, Draco threw a hex towards the back of his left wing, hoping the pain would stop the full-fledged flailing of wings, but instead, it angered the Chinese dragon more.  
  
“Fuck, Draco!” Charlie shouted from the bottom of the belly. “Next time you infuriate my dragon, try a stronger hex!”  
Draco rolled on his broom, letting gravity take effect before setting himself right. He screamed back at the dragon Weasel. “When you feel like doing your job, let me know.”  
  
“Yeah?” Charlie yelled, this time twisting around a furious tale as the dragon tried to pierce its tamer. “Well, when you feel like showing up for work and not some damn Second Year Dueling Club, let me know!”  
  
Draco bristled on his broom, but instead of retaliating like he wanted to, he simply tucked his head and barrelled towards the Fireballs left flank. Casting a well-targeted charm towards the dragons upper wing, Draco was able to subdue the dragon back into its nest, until it was lying on its scales and purring like a crimson and gold Kneazle.  
  
Charlie barely recognized Draco’s prowess, and instead focused on his flaws.  
  
“Malfoy, if you can’t command a simple Fireball, how do you expect me to put you in charge of a Vipertooth? Or a Hornback?”  
  
Draco wanted to fume. He wanted to hex and poke and send fireballs in the direction of fire-pubed Charlie Weasley. But, he was his boss. So instead, Draco breathed. He closed his eyes. He drifted to the ground and stood on his two feet in the tall grass and waited.  
  
He waited as the Fireball drifted to sleep. He waited as he ate his evening rations, and he waited as the campground went from fireside cheering and dancing to tampered joy and rest.  
  
Waited until the encampment settled into darkness and silence and sleep.  
  
And then he didn’t wait before entering Charlie Weasley’s private lodging.  
  
“ _Perfractra Trinodi,_ ” Draco called before he even took note of the Dragon Weasel, passed out and spread along his couch in nothing but joggers and some ill-fitting socks. Charlie yelped abruptly as he was yanked towards the forward wall. His hands were immediately shackled above his ginger scalp and his ankles bound and spread as wide as his shoulders, his socked toes barely touching the floor. Before he could blink himself awake, Charlie’s clothes were torn from his body by Draco’s angered magic, leaving him bare and spread, stripped for Draco’s mercy.  
  
“What the fuck, Malfoy!” Charlie bellowed, bucking against the restraints around his wrists and ankles. Draco barely paused, flicking his wrist once more until a barge of metal and pins surrounded Charlie’s ruby-tipped length.  
  
“Not so confident when your cock is in a clamp, are you Weasley?” Draco snarled. He jammed his forearm tightly under Charlie’s chin and pushed upward, forcing his bound dragon to meet his eyes. “I did not appreciate your tone with me earlier.”  
  
“Oh, fuck you. I’m your boss. You can’t expect -”  
  
Draco tutted with sharp clicks of his tongue, and pressed his wrist harder into the hollow of Weasley’s throat. “I expect, dear boss, for some goddamn respect.” He paused, and twisted his wand in his other hand. Charlie winced as the bindings around his ankles and wrists tightened even further. “And if I cannot obtain it nicely, I will demand it.”  
  
Pulling a ball gag from the depths of his pocket, Draco wrapped it around Charlie’s gaping mouth before he had another opportunity to talk about expectations and hierarchy. The only boss in his house was now Draco, and he’d do whatever it took to make that known.  
  
He thanked Granger for her expertise on Undetectable Extension Charms as he dug once more into his pocket and plucked out a long, leather-capped flogger from the top of his playtrunk. Charlie stared wide-eyed at the toy, his lips curling around the red ball shoved into his mouth as if he wanted to say something.  
  
Something about what the fuck Draco was doing here, with a whip in one hand and a smirk on his face. He’d know soon enough.  
  
“Oh, Weasley, you will look so _good_ covered in my marks.”  
  
Draco pressed up on his toes to place a soft and gentle kiss across his lips, and then pierced his eyes with one of his signature Glares. Leaning back on his heels, Draco took a moment to study Charlie’s splayed form.  
  
His hands were wrapped in red rope, twisted, so they crossed right above his head. It was delightful, the way the position exposed the cresting bulge of his muscles, the coarse ginger hair that spread like tendrils under his arms.  
  
His fingers were coarse as well, the palms rough, the pads worn from years tempting fire on a broom. His own hands were starting to weather much the same, over two years at the sanctuary and years before gripping the solid wood of flight. He knew as much as anyone how it felt to dodge the flames, to stare a wild beast in the eye and assert your own dominance.  
  
He saw the flicker, the recognition of power in Charlie’s eyes that he would often see in the Dragons, before Draco would force them back into their surroundings, back under his control. But the flicker was only that, the quickest of flames, before it was stamped out by Charlie’s inner lion.  
  
Draco had more than one beast to tame.  
  
“You think you’re so tough, don’t you? Out in the field, surrounded by fire?” Draco let his eyes drop to Charlie’s cock, surrounded by metal, and growing hard. “Do they know you like to be shackled as well? Do your dragons know how much you like to be caged?”  
His eyes shifted from Charlie’s hardening prick back to his creamy brown eyes, which still prickled with fire. However, there was a growing softness to them, one that Draco couldn’t ignore. He pushed forward.  
  
“Do they know how much you like to feel the flames lick your skin?” Draco ran the flogger from his heel all the way to his thigh before giving the toy a quick flick across Charlie’s leg. “The inferno that burns from their throats,” he dug the tip of the leather into the crux between his thigh and his groin, “burns within you?”  
  
Charlie moaned, low and rough around the gag that was stuffed in his mouth. Draco pushed the flogger deeper into his skin as his moans continued to spill from his throat.  
  
“Do they know your biggest fear? If the fire spills out, what will be left?” Draco withdrew the flogger from pressing into his skin, and tapped it lightly against the length of his fully rigid length, flicking the tip with extra fervour. “After all, what is a Dragon Tamer without his dragon?”  
  
Charlie’s head hit the back of the wall as Draco rubbed soft leather across the metal ring, across the pins, down to his bollocks and against his perineum. He glanced upward at the noise, noting how Charlie’s normally lush ginger locks were damp, sweaty, and sticking to the angled sides of his neck. His eyes were glossy, rolling back into his eyelids and there was a bit of spittle surrounding the gag. Draco knew he had to push just a bit more to fully tame his beast.  
  
Draco began to snap the flogger in earnest, starting with his thighs, working his way to his knees, and back up to his chest. He was careful around his stomach, his sides, not wanting to permanently injure the man he had tied so nicely to the walls. Though, he did pay extra attention to his pebbled nipples, to the dip between his pectorals, before dragging the flogger back down to his cock.  
He licked his lips, staring at the dripping, burgeoning cock in front of him, so erect and perfect surrounded by glittering silver. He wanted to taste the pre pulsing from the tip, but Draco held back. He had other plans for unleashing the flames.  
  
With a twist of his wand, Draco released the ring around Charlie’s cock and the gag from Charlie’s throat.  
  
“Please, please, fuck, Draco, please!”  
  
“You beg so prettily, pet. But tell me, what are you begging for?”  
  
“Fuck, please, Draco.”  
  
He couldn’t hold back anymore. Draco leaned forward and curled out his tongue, dragging it from the crest of Charlie’s cock over his stomach and all the way up to his throat. Charlie smelled like smoke, like ash, like the trembling embers from a forgotten fire. He smelled like heat and warmth, and as Draco bared his teeth to the side of Charlie’s throat, he could feel the flickering flames against his lips.  
  
“Do you want release?” Draco mumbled against Charlie’s skin, satisfied that he had worked his way far enough beneath his scales to feel his pulse, to feel his heartbeat. “Do you think you deserve my touch?”  
  
“Please, _please!_ ”  
  
Draco bent down, released Charlie’s ankles from their roped bindings and swallowed him whole. He moaned himself at the taste of Charlie’s cinders in the back of his throat, at the weight of his cock against his tongue.  
  
His own coarse fingers reached around, tugged at his newly freed bollocks, kneading them like he was stoking a fire, and finally Charlie spilled down his throat with an agonizingly beautiful moan. Draco swallowed, his throat constricting around the ruddy tip of Charlie’s cock until every last drop was pulled and tasted and swallowed.  
  
With that, Draco released Charlie from the rest of his bindings, and cradled his body against him. Charlie’s fingers went instantly to Draco’s hair, threading and gripping, grounding him to Draco.  
  
“My dragon,” Draco murmured into Charlie’s ear as he walked them both to his couch. “My beautiful Charlie.”  
  
He Summoned a glass of water and a wet flannel, holding one to his lips and the other to his forehead. Then he curled his body around Charlie, and wrapped a blanket around the both of them, holding Charlie close to his chest.  
  
In the three-ish years since they started dating, and the two years since Draco joined the Sanctuary, he’d only Dominated Charlie seven times. Normally Charlie’s fire licked Draco’s skin, but Draco could tell the Fireball had been making Charlie tense, that he’d craved this release. Draco was more than happy to step into that role when Charlie needed it. He’d do whatever he needed for the man he loved.  
  
And Charlie did whatever he could to keep Draco happy as well. Like keeping their toy chest stocked with the finest leathers, and their cabinets stocked with the finest wine. They trusted each other entirely, both when in the field and in their flat.  
Draco quite enjoyed taming his dragon, just as much as he enjoyed being tamed.


End file.
